


Programmes and Cleaning

by RebeccaYorke99



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaYorke99/pseuds/RebeccaYorke99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternative universe where Mitchell, George and Nina don't die and where Annie has no reason to pass over but Tom, Alex and Hal all still move in. Where will the two groups see eye to eye? Where will they disagree? </p><p>Annie wrote a diary this is her version of events</p>
            </blockquote>





	Programmes and Cleaning

Well..  
It seemed that having two groups of supernaturals in one house was finally turning out right after the arguments, the slamming of doors and the keeping of the peace.Finally. Everyone was happy. There hadn't been an arguement now for two weeks, There still was some hidden truths but no-one dare say anything because they feel like it would upset me.. I think?

 

George and Nina are raising Eve together. She's growing up so fast. These times have been hard for us all in the house. Mitchell had decided that there was no need going to go through with martyrdom after all it would cause too much stress. He had gone with the idea of confinment instead; this meant that he would have to stay away from society for several months.This process ended 4 weeks ago. 2 weeks ago Mitchell went back to work for the hospital, he was fired for taking to much time off. Nina was attacked by vampires but Tom had chosen the right to time to return back to the house,fought them off single handed and saved her just in time. Luckily!!. Nina was rushed to hospital straight after, she has since then made a full recovery. George tried to go after the vampire leader and was set up. He was forced to change in a old warehouse, with Tom. They got out the next morning with their lives and without any harm whatsoever. Thank God!! Nina was relieved. Nina and George both agreed that this was not exactly a safe environment for Eve. Before Nina and George decided to tell the rest of us, i.e Mitchell, Tom and I. We had 3 new members to the group.

There was a vampire called Hal, a Werewolf called Leo and a ghost called Pearl (she disrespected my tea!). They came looking for help from the War Child or Eve. They stayed here until the passing of Leo and Pearl. Hal was left hostile and dangerous, in the exact same position Mitchell was in several months ago. He had to stay this is one of the many arguements. Hal needed to pull his weight, he needed a job. George offered him a job in Mitchell's place as they needed someone extra only because Mitchell had no way that he would ever get the job back because he had been rendered un-realiable. Hal declined. He made it very clear that he would get the urge to drink blood at the sight of it and he would become 'replused' at the sight of other human waste. Tom offered him a job at the cafe where he worked. Hal put up an arguement. 

Nina found him tedious and she made that very explicit to him.  
"Can you stop looking down on us, just because you think we don't match up to your expectations"  
Hal blankly replied "I don't look down on you"  
Nina proved Hal wrong "Bullshit, George told a joke about posh people and then used you as an example and you stormed off like a moody teenager, then when Mitchell did the washing up without Marigolds you went off and locked yourself in your room"  
Hal turns away, Nina has more to say "Get a fucking job, surely you can pull yourself together for a few hours without ripping someone to shreads or is self control not in your vocabulary" 

"I cannot put other people at risk when I see blood, I turn into him and when I turn into him, I have no self control" Hal explains sounding very pissed off  
"When your who?" Nina questions  
"When he's Lord Harry?" Mitchell inturpted before Hal could answer  
"Sorry who?" Nina took the words right out of our mouths  
"Lord Harry or as we know him Hal, was feared throughout the vampire community and became of the most ruthless vampires alongside the first Old One, I knew I recognised you. I thought you were a story that Herrick made up but here you are" Mitchell explains  
"Your Herrick's Heir, I knew you from anywhere. I remember seeing you at the gathering in 1919, you were new. I threatend Herrick because he was being rather rowdy as always, but when I entered the room, I felt the fear in everyone execpt you, I've never asked why weren't you scared, you had heard all the stories" Hal asked. It felt like a tense film where the characters are in deep revelation.  
"I didn't see much to fear" Mitchell bravely answered  
"Hmm... interesting.."

Nina and George and Tom and I had been laughing for the whole conversation at Hal's lord Harry ego.. We couldn't contain ourselves any longer by the time the conversation had finished.  
"What are you laughing at?" Hal sounded slightly offended  
"LORD HARRY" George cried with laughter as we all fell to the floor laughing and Mitchell chuckling in the corner.  
Hal just stood there uncomfortable and disrespected "Stop that, I order you to stop" We carried on laughing. 

Hal and Tom went to work at the cafe, they came home that evening happy as did Nina and George, Mitchell too. The the boys sat down and started boasting about what shitty jobs they had done whilst me and Nina went into the kitchen and discussed our day.. The big question arrived what were we going to do about the Old Ones. We all sat down in the living room and discussed the plans, some said "We run" others said "We stay put" we couldn't decide but only 3 months earlier George and Nina were captured by the vampires and Eve was also taken, Me, Tom and Mitchell made up a plan and we all went in and killed the vampires, I got Eve and Nina to saftey whilst the boy all went in to take the rest of the vampires out. We all got away safley. As always. We decided to wait it out but be prepared for the next hit! 

The next morning apparently Hal had babbled at this crazy arse bitch, throwing money at them, instead of killing her. We congratulated him, but apparently the vampires attacked the cafe and were on there way home, the boys had brought home the weird gothic girl; Michaela. and Regus a vampire who helped us escape from the vampire headquaters was there to help us decide on what to do. He thinks we should run! Others are not so sure, when we were having a house meeting about what we should do with the ambush that was about to take place, they broke into the kitchen door where Regus and Michaela were talking.. We were arguing about the saftey of Eve and all of us. Hal was stressing, George was becoming anxious and under pressure, Mitchell was getting pissed, I was worrying, Nina was sorting the baby out and Tom was confused but alert. Hal had stormed off when they came in, we all stood still, Tom, me, Mitchell, Nina, George and Eve.. and remained silent. Regus was on the floor crawling around on the floor because Fergus had kicked him where it hurts, when Hal had re-entered the room.Fergus, the same vampire that had stalked me and Nina in the park, Hal had said that he had told Fergus to piss off when he came to confront him. Obviously didn't work, had got a hold of Michaela with a knife in front of his men, Fergus had apologised to Hal for the introusion, Hal went along with it, he knew what power he still had over Fergus.

Hal was pretending to be the bad guy, to fool Fergus, Fergus had given him the offer of returning to his place before explaing what Mitchell had explained a week ago.  
"We know" Nina had said getting very tiresome of the conversation  
We all stood at a position where they weren't going to hurt Eve, Regus crawled up off of the floor to help... Hal was still in character, but we didn't know, when he accepted to help Fergus.  
"What are you doing?" Nina exclamed.  
Fergus, slit Michaela's throat as he walked away and just as Fergus came closer, Hal staked him! GET IN !  
Hal resumed on our side.. The fight broke out! It was a piece of piss.. Regus went over to Michaela and spotted that he had killed her,, The next morning we had done the normal regime, hovering and tea! Regus had been joking about his friends in the hover when Michaela woke up! We all looked at the now grinning Regus.  
Michaela and Regus were leaving together not before her perfoming one of her poems, they took off and we all said "Ivan and Daisy" apart from Tom

 

We went back inside and sat down to watch telly, The Real Hustle came on and Mitchell and George got excited not for long because Hal decides it's not his scene and turns it over to Antiques roadshow.. George said in his high pitched voice"Put that back on...now!"  
Mitchell agreeed "We were watching that" Hal said "Sorry, I just don't like it,. I find it boring" George and Mitchell spat out their tea and put the mugs down "Boring!!!" Exclaimed Mitchell "How very dare you"  
"Tom, back me up,, here Antiques roadshow its better, isn't it" Hal argued  
"Much better" Tom responded  
"Well, I think the.. Get Out!!" George squealed,, "I don't like you now"  
Mitchell asked "What is there not to like about The Real Hustle.. its brilliant"  
Hal repiled "I just think its stupid"  
"Mitchell, please back me up here.. Its not boring or stupid.. I'm really hurt by this .. Nina!!" George took off into the kitchen like a little boy  
"I can't believe what I'm hearing, look what you've done.. you've upset George" Mitchell said  
George returned with his fingers in his ears"  
"Another thing, why don't you wear marigolds when you wash up Mitchell?" Hal interogated  
"I don't wear Marigolds, they look stupid" Mitchell responded  
Hal spat out his tea and put his mug down "Ok, then we are at a whole new level, Marigolds are hyginic"

"What are the boys arguing about now" I asked Nina hoping she would know  
Nina and me looked through the little window to see Mitchell, Tom and George and Hal arguing about the concept of Antiques Roadshow, The Real Hustle and Marigolds. We laughed and giggled.  
Nina simply answered with "Programmes and Cleaning"


End file.
